<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dating and Mating Stiles Stilinski by 1Ginger1Keyboard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163663">Dating and Mating Stiles Stilinski</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard'>1Ginger1Keyboard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Knotting, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Werewolf Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Domestic Derek Hale, Domestic Fluff, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles has tourettes, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Ginger1Keyboard/pseuds/1Ginger1Keyboard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek isn't used to feeling anything as deeply rooted as the feeling revolving around the hyper teen that goes by the name Stiles Stilinski. It takes Derek a while to wrestle these emotions into a form that allows him to decided he wants to pursue them. Yet, he's normally the one being chased, Derek has never had a problem getting peoples attention, he has a good body and charming looks, so he has to work out how to win the heart of the hyper teen. And to put it gently, Stiles has his very own courting ritual that is unlike any wolf or human ritual. It's just, neither of them knows that. To make it worse, the wolf under Derek's skin is growing impatient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Getting used to Stiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is going to be a little series and I really hope you like it!<br/>This one is a little shorter but I am getting back into the flow of writing again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek hated shopping, maybe that is why Stiles loved doing it so much, he would have the list written in his chicken scratch and Derek would push the trolley, generally the biggest they could to ensure he didn’t have to grab a second one. Stiles writing hadn’t intentionally gotten worse, he just didn’t want Derek to replace him on the shopping trips so the list on the fridge kept being scribbled on by Stiles. As Stiles fiddled with two different bags of pasta he reasoned with himself that it was to ensure the pack were eating proper meals, not because this was the only time he got alone with Derek, nothing to do with that at all. </p><p>To passers-by Stiles was practically vibrating, he’d picked up the same bag of pasta twice before putting it back. Shoving the list in his hoodie pocket before muttering, kicking the cart Derek was holding and shifting his gaze back to the shelves. Derek couldn’t make out Stiles mumbling even with his super-hearing because they were just incomplete sounds that didn’t form a pattern, yet he had an idea it was something to do with Stiles’ mind slips or his impulsiveness, he wasn’t sure which. </p><p>“How much Pasta are we going to need?”</p><p>It didn’t pull Stiles away from the shelf but it pulled his brain from entering a darker space then it was already in, he hummed and pulled the list out, counting under his breath. </p><p>“Between meals for school, dinners and leftovers about eight meals worth across the next two weeks...”</p><p>Derek didn’t respond, saying that he never did. Moving around the side of the cart and grabbing a catering size back of pasta swirls, placing it in the trolley then grabbing a second and placing it in. He did want to make a smart comment about Derek making up for something, but he didn’t feel it would be appropriate with so many children around. </p><p>The hardest part Stiles had found was when it comes to the delicate parts of shopping, like the eggs, the bread, the things that needed to be replaced like the glass jars they keep herbs in or the cookie jar because he can’t always control his impulses. It was only three weeks ago that while he was taking a jumbo pack of eggs to the cart that he threw them straight onto the floor. Right in the middle of the aisle and in front of a store manager, he worried they were going to get banned, yet Derek handled it, explained Stiles’ behaviour and even offered to pay for the smashed eggs, yet the manager seemed to get it. </p><p>Derek was left to pick up eggs, Stiles would point and direct, was in charge of looking at the eggs and making sure they were good enough for the pack, he couldn’t trust himself after the egg incident, he’d tell Derek which loafs of bread to get, directing him. The cookie jar had been smashed when Boyd and Erica arguing over the last one so they needed a replacement. This Stiles felt confident doing. </p><p>Stood down the glassware he was holding a large round cookie jar but began to debate a short but wide square one, yet his thoughts moved a little too quickly, simply releasing the large round jar from his hand and moving to grab the square one. </p><p>“Stiles...be careful...” Derek rang out, his voice a little concerned.</p><p>When Stiles looked around at Derek to see what he meant he saw that he had just released the jar to let it drop to the floor. But Derek had caught it, he had been in the middle of grabbing the square one, having it half off the shelf. Returning his view to the shelf and pushing the jar back on. </p><p>“Maybe you should pick which one we get...”</p><p>Stiles stood at the side of the trolley furthest from the jars, his lip caught between his teeth and a look of complete guilt covering his face. It forced something to twist inside of Derek, he hated when this happened, when Stiles couldn’t do the things he wanted, he made Derek angry, made his wolf howl with the desire to fix it, but he couldn’t, that’s what hurt most.</p><p>Derek ended up getting both jars, he’d find a purpose for the one that didn’t become the cookie jar, and putting both in the cart seemed to make Stiles crack a slight smile, so that was progress. </p><p>Yet within two minutes Stiles was starting to vibrate again, he wanted to touch, he wanted to poke, to scream and do nothing all at the same time. Yet he was unsure how they got to the meat fridges when they had been down the glass aisle. Not that he complained, he could touch everything without fear of him breaking it. That helped him a little. </p><p>Derek chewed his lip when Stiles was stood in front of the meat fridge for ten minutes, his wolf didn’t mind, the trace of blood and meat smell settled it, but the way people looked at Stiles judging while he fiddled and twitched and panicked made him angry. Sliding in next to Stiles who was starting to get anxious, the noise did that to him, sometimes when he was trying to focus and there was a noise that was within his hearing range he simply couldn’t do it. </p><p>“You need to think of your anchor Stiles, you’re drawing attention to yourself...”</p><p>Derek knew it sounded cruel to say it that way, but, Derek didn’t care if people stared at him. He was used to it, that what happened then you look like him. But Stiles was different, he was delicate and fragile, he needed a different type of care. </p><p>“You have an Anchor but I can’t find peace so easily... ” Derek’s wolf whimpered at the hurt in Stiles tone.<br/>
Derek nods before examining the meat on display, there were several joints of beef, they basically looked the same to him but Stiles saw different things. </p><p>“This one looks okay...” Derek picking up a medium-sized piece, it seemed heavy half holding it to Stiles for him to have a look. </p><p>“That one is no good, it’s too small and has a vein of fat running through the middle...” Stiles taking the joint of meat off Derek and placing it back in the shelf.</p><p>That’s how they got into the ritual of Derek pointing to random pieces of meat and Stiles scolding him for his clear lack of knowledge. They ended up with a joint that was easily the length of Stiles's forearm that he claimed would be enough for a meal and for sandwiches the next day. Other joints got added to the trolley would they would be used for things like stews and salads. </p><p>Their shopping trip became three hours but when Derek took Stiles they never forgot anything, everyone had everything they had asked them to get. And surprisingly Stiles addition of a meal plan helped keep the pack off the food they were not supposed to eat.</p><p>Derek could get used to having Stiles around.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A situation out of Derek's hand (paws might be a more appropriate term) forces his emotions to reach a decision, his problem is that he isn't sure how to piece them all together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoy this!<br/>Please don't be afraid to comment, I love responding back to you lot. Also, feel free to give me your theory of how you thin is going to play out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a fight, it was going to be easy. I was meant to be an easy fight. An omega that had turned and was trapped within his wolfed out form, they just needed to catch him and they could turn him back, they could help him. But he had become feral, one part of being feral is that you lose the fear of injury, he just wants to kill. </p><p>Derek knew he was targeting Stiles, humans were supposed to taste nicer than other wolves. It was like the world slowed down, the feral omega jumped at Stiles who got a hard hit off on him with the bat, the omega getting thrown to the side before rolling and going at Stiles again. Stiles managed to ram the bat into the Omega’s mouth stopping it from biting into his neck or face. But its claws were buried deep into Stiles sides, the betas and true alpha desperately trying to pull the omega off. </p><p>It was Peter that put the Omega down, Stiles was laid strangely still but he wasn’t dead, not yet. Derek began to doubt that Stiles would ever die because he managed to survive when even a wolf would have died. </p><p>Derek rubbed his thumb across the back of Stiles’ hand in time to the beats on the heart monitor, watching at Stiles’ chest rose and fell, the pale boy seemed even paler. Derek needed to stop calling him a boy, after today he proved that he was a man, a strong man, strong enough to not run when he saw an omega running towards him that wanted to eat him. </p><p>Dropping Stiles’ hand as the door was ripped open, the Sheriff had murder in his eyes. That look aimed directly at Derek, the door being slammed shut. That made even the Alpha jump. </p><p>“You said! You promised me! You said you would never let anything hurt him!” </p><p>Derek was glad that the Sheriff had the self-control not to scream anything about werewolves or monster, nothing that could out them. </p><p>“I did...I tried, we all tried, but...he’s going to be okay, I swear. The nurse said he will be getting over the operation and that it was better than it looked...”</p><p>“Where are they?!” Derek’s brows creased together, he didn’t understand the question, to begin with. </p><p>“At the nurses’ station...”</p><p>Derek definitely saw the idea of shotting him flash across the Sheriff’s mind. That would be difficult to explain to the nurse, why she heard a clip being emptied but no one is injured.</p><p>“Not the nurse.” </p><p>That did make more sense Derek realised. Yeah, he should have seen that coming. Why couldn’t Derek think before opening his mouth when he was under pressure, why was it always when Stiles’ was involved? </p><p>“Peter disposed of them, they won’t hurt anyone...” </p><p>The second the words left him mouth Derek cringed, he was sure the Sheriff was about to explode. Noah Stilinski’s face was deep red, but his eyes bloodshot, he had been crying on the way from the station, his cruiser was almost abandoned in the car park with the keys in the ignition but he didn’t care, his son, his boy was hurt.</p><p>“Won’t hurt anyone! Won’t hurt anyone! It’s a bit late for that!”</p><p>Derek wanted to stand, wanted to go over and show that he was in charge of the room, that he should be the angry one, but Stiles wasn’t his beta, he was human who had more balls than any of his betas. He was the last family that the Sheriff had, he was the last person the Sheriff had that understood their struggle.</p><p>The Sheriff collapsed down into a chair, the room stayed silent until Melissa McCall stuck her head in and have the Sheriff his keys. Quietly telling him that she parked his car and thought he might want them. She gave him the keys and a soft smile, one that told him that she understood, that she would be there for him when he needed her but that she was ready to wait, ready to wait forever if she had too.</p><p> </p><p> Derek rose from the chair. He was going to silently excuse himself but the Sheriff was just staring at Stiles.</p><p>“I’ll leave you two...”</p><p>“Sit”</p><p>That single words put so much fear into Derek he threw himself back into the chair like when he used to try and leave the table before finishing his veg. God did the Sheriff scare him. No conversation was started so he simply sat in silence watching Stiles breath, his chest rising and falling as if it was hypnotising. </p><p>Stiles was still trying to prove himself, prove he was pack but Derek knew that when he first met Stiles, the strange boy with too much energy and not enough brain would be a perfect packmate, and more recently, Derek had thought of him as Mate. This proved it, his wolf howling with the urge to lap at Stiles injuries, to nuzzle him and scent him, to take all the pain yet he couldn’t. </p><p>When Stiles was better, then, then Derek would begin the courting process. Then Derek would prove that he was a worthy mate, that Stiles should want to have him because if Stiles doesn’t want him, he doesn’t know what he will do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fragile Human Flesh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Stiles' recovery is a team effort.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't be afraid to comment, I love responding back to you lot. Also, feel free to give me your theory of how you thin is going to play out. </p><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles was released, his head reeling. The majority of his injuries were superficial, he was recovering well, the only part they had to be careful was his concussion, the deep slashes in Stiles’ sides had nearly fully healed, the stitches still in place but Stiles was willing to take them out himself once he was fully healed. The hospital said they wanted Stiles’ monitored for two weeks after release and that if he hasn’t made improvement within those two weeks he must come back, but to bring him back if they think he has begun to worsen. </p><p>The pack came up with a routine, Stiles was to be woken up every three hours to answer some basic questions, simple maths, spelling his name. Something they knew he could do when they got him back from the hospital and into Derek’s loft. </p><p>Stiles’ had wanted to stay with his dad. It took Scott and his dad to convince him that staying with the pack was a better idea, his dad would be at work and wouldn’t be able to care for him as he needed. The sheriff did promise to see him every day, even if it meant walking up all the stairs to the loft. Only then did Stiles agree to stay within the loft with the majority of the wolves. </p><p>Erica volunteered during sunlight hours on the first day, every few hours coming up with maths questions that were definitely not on her maths homework. Then when night came Peter was sitting on the couch watching the human breath, reading through his book, doing the necessary task, with his own flair of course. Stiles had to spell words he would never need within his whole school career, which he got wrong. That led to some minor teasing, then the oldest wolf allowed him to sleep for a while longer. </p><p>That day, the majority of pack members were at school, Peter was asleep making up for the missed hours that night, Derek thought he would have to babysit. Heading downstairs dressed when he heard a second heartbeat, the Sheriff was sat on the couch, Stiles’s head cradled within his lap, casually stroking his hand through Stiles’ hair, reading his morning paper. </p><p>His dad managed to do something that no one else had convinced him to do, eat. </p><p>Erica had tried with ice cream, Peter attempted to lure him with toast covered in Jam. But it was his dad that came through from the kitchen with a roast beef sandwich, lettuce and tomato sliced badly, the sandwich cut into four squares, crush off the bread. Stiles was engrossed in the TV, vibrating in the seat as normal, his father pushing him upright to make room for him, then starting a normal conversation about the show held out a piece of the sandwich.</p><p>Derek watched with amazed eyes as the Sheriff talked about not liking the new presenter, Stiles’ completely engrossed in his father talking and watching the programme, moved on autopilot, putting the sandwich piece in his mouth whole, chewing swallowing, then agreeing with his dad. The sheriff repeated the steps, within ten minutes Stiles had just eaten for the first time in four days and had eaten a sandwich with two of the things he hated.</p><p>Derek wasn’t sure if he just witnessed a miracle or if the Sheriff had a magic talent he had been keeping secret.</p><p>The Sheriff could see Derek’s slack jaw from the corner of his eye, smiling and beginning the process of running his fingers through the longer than normal hair on Stiles’ head. </p><p>“It’s called being his father, it means I’ve learnt tricks to help keep him alive...He would never eat as a child, he was always too busy, couldn’t sit still long enough to really have a meal, we found ways to put food in him. ”</p><p>Stiles had wandered off to the toilet, Derek waking a seat on the other sofa. </p><p>“I’ve watched him being pinned by two werewolves trying to feed him his favourite ice cream and he just wouldn’t take it...and you just got him to devour a sandwich...”</p><p>The Sheriff leans back against the sofa, scratching his head then shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>“Guess I’ve known him longer.” </p><p>Derek allowed the Sheriff the small tease, he was going to be at work tomorrow and unable to look after his son. He could stand a little stab when he knew the person holding the knife was in unbelievable pain. </p><p>‘THUD’</p><p>Peter appeared on the stairs, looking between the two on the sofa’s, as they looked at each other. The Sheriff was getting on but he was faster than both Werewolves, darting down the hall and finding the bathroom, Stiles a jumble of limbs on the floor, his boxers around his thighs. </p><p>“I’m okay, I think I fell asleep...”</p><p>Stiles was always tired, but that is the cost of never being able to stay still. It was another trip to the hospital, just to be sure. </p><p>“You’re overreacting...it’s nothing...” </p><p>The sheriff in the back of the car with Stiles who was trying to get his phone out to call the station. He wanted to book the week off, someone needed to care for Stiles, it wasn’t right to push this on the pack. </p><p>When back at the loft Peter was waiting, raising a brow at the teen when he entered with his right arm in a sling. Stiles’ red cheeks stomped over to the sofa, throwing himself down before fighting to cover himself with the blanket. </p><p>“Thank you for looking after him Derek, I really should take him home, he needs someone to care for him..I don’t think you guys can...It’s wrong to make you guys care for him...” </p><p>Derek would have been offended if he was a younger wolf, but he understood.</p><p>“Mr Stilinski, Stiles is pack and it is my job as an Alpha to care for my pack, I understand that he is your son, but he really will be okay here, we will care for him, everything and anything, Scott is staying the next few days, we will all take care of him, you have my words.” </p><p>The sheriff didn’t seem to like that phrase. </p><p>“It was your word that got us into this mess.”</p><p>Stiles had been several syringes of painkillers, the Sheriff stayed overnight, giving him the painkillers at night and the next morning, showering and dressing at the loft, thanking Derek before heading for his shift. </p><p>Derek was reading the instruction of when he had to give Stiles the next injection, then waiting to see if Stiles was going to be woken by the other pups going to school, which barely affected him. He twitched and wriggled a little, but other than that the human remained asleep.</p><p>He had imagined it to be simple to care for Stiles, it would be just like when Isaac first arrived, nightmares, restless behaviour and flinching. When he first took Isaac in he had found it complicated to care for the teen, this was a completely different ball game. </p><p>Derek had Stiles’ behaviour filed into three categories. ‘I can’t stay still.’ ‘I can’t stay quiet.’ ‘I can’t stay awake.’  It was easier once Derek worked out the routine, with a little perseverance he was able to get Stiles to eat half a sandwich, he did debate ramming the food into Stiles’s mouth and forcing him to swallow it, a few measured breaths felt that urge at bay. The pain killer shot was the hardest part.</p><p>Derek woke Stiles up for it, poking around his stomach and upper chest looking for a good spot, Stiles wiggled the whole time, Derek’s hands were too warm, too cold, it hurt where he was poking or Derek was tickling him. Finally, settle for the thin layer of fat across Stiles’ stomach he gave the shot with took all of two seconds, but the yowling like an injured cat lasted as least ten minutes. </p><p>Watching the teen flop around with the heavy pot on his wrist drew attention to the thin scars across Stiles’ stomach, they were barely noticeable if the light didn’t catch them correctly. That was a conversation for another day, the trace of a scar across told him to bring the subject up at a very different time, maybe when Stiles had recovered from falling off the toilet and breaking his arm. </p><p>The next shot was that night, Scott did that one, he seemed to have the skill to distract Stiles down to a fine art just like the Sheriff. Scott had the injection done within a minute, laughing when Stiles asked. </p><p>“Come on dude, just do it...”</p><p>“Dude, it’s done, what do you want to eat?”</p><p>It was the look that went between Stiles and Scott, for a moment Derek realised that he wasn’t the only one that had his heart stolen by Stiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drugs, Hugs and Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Derek hasn't had any physical affection for a while, so when Stiles' will only do things with the promise of a kiss. Well, he might be a little selfish.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter in the story, please don't be afraid to leave a comment about how you think this is going to turn out!<br/>Please don't be afraid to comment, I love responding back to you lot. Also, feel free to give me your theory of how you thin is going to play out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek Hale would like to call himself a patient man, he had scouted locations for days on end. Had stalked monsters in the night, fought for hours on end, waiting for his competition to make a mistake. But he had discovered his limit, Stiles’ had not only burst his stitches, but he also had driven himself to the hospital. His arm still in a pot. </p><p>The open gashes in his side had become infected, now leading to him having to be cleaned and restitched, he’d cracked the pot and displaced the bone. Ape shit couldn’t describe how the Sheriff reacted when he got that phone call. He wasn’t yelling at Stiles’ more yelling at the universe and the questions he was asking to the universe Stiles was able to answer. </p><p>The sheriff returned to work, Stiles’ while extremely high on painkillers was left to Derek. That was twenty minutes ago, so far they had reached the main entrance. Stiles’ stood restlessly looking at the glass within the door, his fingers of his unbroken arm pressing against the shiny surface, the cold that nibbled at his fingers tips caused a giggle to escape his throat. Derek knew at that point that it was going to be a fight to get him to the car.</p><p>It took fifteen minutes of negotiation for Stiles to manage the steps, but that led to him sitting on the last step and looking at the clouds with a lopsided smirk. </p><p>“Aren’t they so...so pretty Derek?” A finger tracing the shape of the clouds before Stiles’ eyes were met with two green orbs, Derek’s eyes, Stiles’ finger that had been tracing the cloud floated through the air and landed on the end of the Alpha’s nose. </p><p>Stiles gave the end of Derek’s nose a small push before wiggling the nose side to side, an innocent smile before breaking out in a fit of giggles at the way the older man’s brows creased into solid lines and his straightened into a scowl. </p><p>“Wolves have about 280 million scent receptors within their noses...that’s like...a lot...maybe that’s why they kiss by licking their mate’s nose like that’s an intimate point, let me lick it. ” Stiles finally moved his finger off Derek’s nose but began the slow lean-to attempt to lick the man’s nose. </p><p>“Stiles!” Derek grumbled standing up and putting a few inches between him and the teen. “Don’t even think about trying too. I do not want my nose being licked.” A wet feeling against his leg snapped his attention back to Stiles, who didn’t seem to recognise the strange nature of licking Derek’s knee through his jeans in public. </p><p>A young woman with two children hurried by, the woman shielding their eyes. Derek cringed, his family used to be respected. And he was stood at the bottom step of a hospital with a teenage boy licking his knee through his jeans making a wet patch. </p><p>Derek caught Stiles’ chin, crouching down again, the teen been forced to make eye contact. The soft pink tongue flopped out the side of his mouth like a dog.  </p><p>“What would it take to convince you to get into the Jeep?” A pause as Stiles’ attempts to press his tongue against the part of Derek’s hand that isn’t holding his chin. “Stiles’ put your tongue away.”</p><p>The tongue darting back into its dark wet home like a small lizard and Stiles’ brows creased with thought. “One kiss!” Stiles declared victoriously, the car park turning and looking at them, Stiles may have said it a little louder than necessary. </p><p>Derek waited till the residents of the car park returned to their business, then locking eyes with Stiles whispered. “Deal.”</p><p>Derek and Stiles stagger to the Jeep. Stiles was leant against the driverside door. </p><p>“Stiles, get into the car...”</p><p>Stiles watched the eyes of the Alpha, all big and green. Stiles looked at him with such a desperate innocence. </p><p>“Derek...” The teenager whined. “You owe me a kiss.”</p><p>Derek leans in slowly, going for a small closed-mouth kiss. Yet, for the first second, it is exactly that. But Stiles pulls him in with such hast that when Stiles licks into the Alpha’s mouth he is taken by surprise. Stiles licking into his mouth with a fist full of Derek’s shirt. </p><p>Derek wasn’t sure why he was licking back into Stiles’ mouth, desperately clinging to each other before Stiles’ pulled away for air. </p><p>“Your eyes...they are really red.” </p><p>Derek slamming his eyes shut, taking a deep breath before opening them, his beautiful green showing through.<br/>
Stiles got in the car after that. Not one word of complaint.</p><p>That was their first kiss, and Derek really loved it. </p><p>Stiles was laid on the coffee table when Derek got out of the shower. The teen lazily rubbing his fingers along his ribs, then down his stomach and around his belly button. Finishing by sticking his finger within his belly button giggling and saying.</p><p>“Boop.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek continued to towel his hair, wandering towards the kitchen, as he began to walk past Stiles’ he was met with the feeling of one of the Teen’s long fingers enter his belly button. </p><p>“Boop.”</p><p>He felt it cause a cold shiver down his spine. Pulling the towel back from his face and fixing his gaze with the teen. His eyes finding that the gorgeous amber is misted with the drugs that are stopping the crushing pain. </p><p>Stiles pulled his finger out of the Alpha’s stomach and watched him wander to the kitchen. Prowling after the Alpha, placing himself completely behind the Alpha so when he turned after filling the coffee machine with water he was bet with the wide eyes of Stiles. </p><p>“Derek...” </p><p>The alpha raising his eyebrows. Standing stock-still with his empty mug. </p><p>“What do I have to do to earn another kiss?”</p><p>The whole world alined for Derek, he knew what he had to do and how to do it. </p><p>“Well, you do need another shot of painkillers...you take your shot...don’t wiggle and I’ll see...I’ll see if there is another kiss hidden away somewhere for you...”</p><p>Even to Derek’s werewolf enhanced hearing that sounds like a muddled mess that would collapse any minute. Stiles however nearly threw himself at the sofa getting into position for the injection.<br/>
Derek was prodding around, finding a good-sized piece of fat. Inspecting the skin and continuing to prod. He wasn’t sure how nurses do it so easily as if it is nothing. On someone like Stiles it was so difficult, they are all bones with skin stretched over it. </p><p>“Your eyebrows look cute when you focus...they are all bushy and...and fluffy.”</p><p>Stiles’ finger combing over the ‘cute’ eyebrows, Derek had finally found a spot he was satisfied with. </p><p>Derek was taking deep breaths before he stuck the needle into Stiles, however, unlike last time, Stiles was completely calm. He was busy examining every crease on Derek’s face. Every hair and imperfection. He only noticed when Derek pressed the cotton pad to his skin.</p><p>Stiles turned his head up from his pout, examining the shape of the cotton pad to being locked into a kiss by Derek. Why was Derek kissing him? Oh yeah, this was his reward, a reward for taking his injection. For getting in the Jeep. </p><p>Oh, Derek was using his tongue.</p><p>Derek’s tongue was warm and large, invading his mouth and stealing everything it could. Not that Stiles minded, he hummed as Derek pulled away and laid back, allowing the painkillers to take him away for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>